So Far Away
by madladypoet
Summary: Seeing Last of the Mohicans again recently served as the inspiration for me to write this story. It is AliceUncas centered. I appreciate any and all reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New World

Alice Munroe stood on the deck of the ship and stared out onto the darkening wilderness. After surviving several near brushes with death, she was finally on her way home. Alice looked down at her hands, which were covered in bruises and rubbed them with embarrassment. The ladies of London would disapprove of such bruised fingers and Alice had no idea what she would tell them. How could she explain what happened to her? What happened to her sister and father? Alice shuddered despite the warm breeze that had enveloped her. She would be dead too if it had not been for the red man. The man who stared at her with hungry eyes.

Uncas.

She shuddered again.

Uncas had saved her life time and time again. Even risking near death as he fought with the man who kidnapped her. His white brother and father killed most of the Huron party before rescuing Alice and Uncas. From there, she and Uncas were taken to Ken-tuck-ee where they both recovered from their wounds under the care of Chincagook's friends. While Alice had some small injuries, Uncas had stomach wounds and nearly died from blood loss. Alice slowly walked around the deck remembering.

Remembering how she almost lost Uncas. At night, he would hallucinate as she gently washed his body. During the day he would watch over her while she slept. When he grew stronger, they walked together along the river. Sometimes they talked, and sometimes they didn't say a word. Every day, their feelings grew stronger and Alice knew that she wanted to stay in America. Stay with Uncas.

"Unroll the sails!" shouted the captain.

Alice started at the sound of his voice. She turned to watched the massive sails unroll like white clouds. Soon, they would start sail for London. The captain told her when she boarded the ship that the journey would take two months and that the ship would face rough seas in the North Atlantic.

"A delicate lady, like yourself miss, should take care and stay under the deck." said the Captain.

Alice smiled at him, but said nothing. Everyone always thought of her as a delicate piece of china. Beautiful to look at, but easily chipped when touched. After watching her sister burned alive and her father shot, nothing frightened her anymore. She turned back and looked at the shoreline. No, she thought, nothing frightened her, except losing Uncas. She knew when he was sick that she wanted to stay with him and become his wife. While Uncas recovered, Alice began to learn how to take care of herself. She learned how to cook, how to clean, how to build fences. Alice learned things that would have horrified her friends back in England. She smiled at what she imagined their reactions would be. Still, the backbreaking work did not bother her. In fact, she felt more alive working than she did when she sat smiling benignly at friends during teatime gossip. Her new life made her happy.

Yet Chinchagook disliked her. He looked at her with mistrustful eyes and often took Uncas away from her when she and Uncas spent time together. Alice believed that in time Chinchagook would accept her. Yet one night, Alice overheard a conversation between Chinchagook and Uncas that convinced her to go home. Alice was staying with a Cherokee family while Uncas stayed nearby with his father. Every night, Uncas came to visit her and they walked along the river. But this time, Chinchagook followed his son and stopped him before he could reach Alice's home. Alice always waited by the window for Uncas's arrival and when he did not show, she set out to look for him. She was following the river when she spotted Uncas and Chinchagook. Quietly, Alice ducked behind a tree. Uncas and his father never disagreed and Uncas always deferred to his father's good council. Yet in listening to the conversation, Alice realized that she was coming between father and son.

"Why are you spending so much time with this girl?" asked Chinchagook.

"I love her." Uncas replied softly.

"Did I not teach you anything?" hissed Chinchagook. "She is English." "She is not one of us."

"Look at what she has overcome." "How hard she works." said Uncas. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You are my son." said Chinchagook. "You are the last of our tribe." "You have a responsibility. . ."

"I know my responsibilities, father." said Uncas. "I have always lived with honor." "I love Alice and I want to marry her."

"You dishonor your ancestors because of your actions with this girl." said

Chinchagook. "And you dishonor me if you marry her."

Before Uncas could reply, Chincagook walked off. Uncas stared after his father with his shoulders slumped. He sat down and stared at the river. Alice watched him, but did not move toward him. Finally, Uncas stood up and walked in the direction of his father. Alice's heart sunk. She knew that Uncas had chosen his father's way. She returned home and went to bed, crying in her sleep.

For the next several days, Alice stayed in bed. She did not eat and drink and Uncas did not come to visit her. Her adopted family worried about her and sent word to Uncas that Alice had taken ill. Alice waited, but he did not come. Finally, Bird Elk, her adopted Cherokee mother, came to Alice and ministered to her. Alice had no memories of her real mother, who died in childbirth. With her father always gone, she only had her sister Cora. Now that her entire family was gone, Alice felt grief every time she needed someone to talk too. Bird Elk was the closest person she had to a friend in this strange new world she was trying to live in.

Alice sat in the bath while Bird Elk washed her hair. The water was cold, and despite Bird Elk's gentle ministrations, Alice winced whenever her hair was touched. Alice had not bathed in a long time and her hair was a blond mass of tangles. Using soap, herbs and water, Bird Elk worked on Alice's hair. With every strand that was untangled, Alice felt herself relaxing. The two women sat in silence. Finally, Alice spoke.

"Why did he not come to see me?" she quietly asked.

"It is difficult." said Bird Elk. "He loves you, but he is the last of his people."

"He has responsibilities."

"But I could help." whispered Alice.

"You cannot help." said Bird Elk gently. "You are English, different."

"Am I so different from you?" cried Alice. "We are the same."

"No, we are not." replied Bird Elk. "You are a good girl, Alice, but you come from a different world." "No matter how hard you try you will never fit in here."

Alice did not reply and Bird Elk said nothing else. When her bath was over, Alice dressed and walked toward the river. Some of her happiest times were spent walking these paths with Uncas. Alice looked around at her new world and felt tears come to her eyes. She came to this world seeking adventure, hoping to have stories to tell her friends in London. She did not expect to watch her family die. She did not expect to survive a massacre. She did not expect to fall in love.

Alice dried her tears and walked back to the house. She knew what she had to do. When she told Bird Elk, the older woman seemed surprised, but nodded her assent. Quietly, Alice gathered her belongings and Running Elk, Bird Elk's husband, took the girl to the nearest town where she caught a caravan that took her 200 miles to the ocean. From there, Alice managed to find passage abroad one of the ships. The captain was an old friend of her fathers and was happy to help Alice find her way home. But for Alice, home was wherever Uncas was, and he was gone from her life.

Alice sighed deeply and wrapped her shawl closer to her body. She took one look back at the shore. Perhaps hoping to see Uncas there, but there was no one left as the skies darkened. The captain shouted his last call and the ship moved away from shore. Alice stood on the deck until she could see nothing and then went below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

So Far Away

Chapter Two: London

After two months at sea, Alice was thrilled to see the bustling capital of London. The sights and smells of her hometown brought back memories of her father and her sister, Cora. As she stepped off the deck, she remembered the last time she was here and how excited she and Cora were to get the opportunity to go to America. She smiled as she walked the streets remembering the girlish giggles about seeing a new country and what clothes they should wear. Remembering Cora and her father hurt a little less now. She had too many happy memories to let their deaths overshadow her love for them.

Following a long walk, Alice reached her destination: Aunt Victoria's house. Her aunt had strenuously objected to the Cora and Alice going to the new world, arguing that nothing good would come of the girls going to a strange new world. Before knocking, Alice held her breath. She knew that her aunt had probably received word that the entire Munroe family had been killed in the war between France and England in the new world. Alice wasn't sure how her aunt would respond to her. The door opened and Ms. Turnbill, her aunt's longtime housekeeper answered. She had been a second mother to Alice and had cried when Alice and Cora set sail for the new world. Ms. Turnbill took one look at Alice and let out a cry. Then she grabbed the girl into her arms and held onto her. After that, she released Alice and took a long look at her.

"My goodness, Ms. Alice!" she exclaimed, "how different you look!" "All grown up, eh?"

Alice couldn't respond. Her emotions were too overwhelming. She was felt happy, but confused. She was happy to be home, but she knew her heart belonged elsewhere.

Uncas.

"Well, young lady," said Ms. Turnbill. "Let's get you in the house. Your aunt will be thrilled to bits to see you."

Alice walked in the house with Ms. Turnbill's arm supporting her. Alice was glad for the support for she felt rather faint and only then realized how much her journey had taken out of her. Arm in arm the ladies crossed the hallway into the study where Aunt Victoria often spent hours reading. A widow from an early age, Aunt Victoria was left a considerable sum of money by her husband and despite the overtures from many suitors refused to remarry. She was happy to be on her own. Every week, she hosted a dinner for a select few friends, attended church on Sunday and held a large annual Christmas party that was the social event of London. Aunt Victoria was happy to live in her small part of the world and could not fathom why Alice and Cora desired to leave. As Alice walked into the room, she saw Aunt Victoria seated in her favorite reading chair. Her aunt glanced up over her reading glasses and looked startled.

"My God!" she exclaimed. "Alice?"

Suddenly, Alice felt shy. Did she really look so different? Self-consciously, she tugged at her hair and felt the braid. Uncas had put a braid in her hair during one of their river walks and Alice had allowed no one, not even Bird Elk, to take the braid out. When Alice looked up, her aunt was standing in front of her, looking carefully at her niece. Then, She picked up the braid and looked at it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A fashion from the new world, Aunt Victoria." Alice replied. "All the women there wear their hair this way."

"Hmm, how unconventional!" exclaimed her aunt. "Well, we'll get everything sorted out once you've had a nice, hot bath."

Obediently, Alice followed Ms. Turnbill upstairs and prepared for a bath. Like Bird Elk, Ms. Turnbill tried to be as gentle with the girl as possible. The two women did not speak and when Ms. Turnbill tried to unravel the braid, Alice pulled away. She felt Ms. Turnbill looking at her, but she couldn't look up. Alice grabbed the braid and held on to it as tears stormed her eyes. She had not once thought about him on the voyage as she battled seasickness and the leers from the men on ship, but in the safety of her aunt's home and during her first hot bath in two months, Alice remembered Uncas and his rejection of her and cried. Ms. Turnbill quietly wrapped a towel around Alice's shoulders and left her alone.

Alice stood up out of the bath and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked the same, but events had somehow left their mark on her. She was never going to be the same giggling school girl who left London two years ago. Momentarily, she wondered if she had made a mistake in returning, but promptly shook that out of her mind. She did not belong in the new world. Elk Bird, Chinchagook and even Uncas had made that perfectly clear to her. No, thought Alice, she belonged in London.

Getting dressed, Alice made her way downstairs where her aunt was waiting for her with a tea tray. Aunt Victoria had two steaming cups already ready as if she did not want to waste time pouring the tea while Alice told her story. Sitting down, Alice looked at her aunt and was surprised to notice how much she had aged. Aunt Victoria had always been close to her brother, considering him, as she told Alice and Cora many times, that Colonel Munro was the best of men and that his girls should try and find a husband just like their father. Alice momentarily remembered Duncan and inwardly smiled. Brave Duncan who had defended them so courageously during their first attack on the road to Fort William, only to die senselessly at the besieged fort once they arrived. He had been just like her father and now both of them are dead.

"Well, my dear." said Aunt Victoria. "I want to hear about your adventure." "Tell me everything."

Alice recounted the whole story. Arriving in Boston, the long journey to Albany, being attacked on the road to Fort William, the massacre that killed her father, the Huron party that killed her sister and her adoption by a Cherokee family until she could be healed enough to go home. Alice purposely left Uncas out of the story. She knew her Aunt's prejudices and could not bear any rude remarks about the red men at this point.

While Alice finally finished, her aunt sat quietly. Then suddenly, she rose, pulled Alice to her feet and hugged the girl.

"My dear, you are incredibly brave." Aunt Victoria whispered in Alice's ear. "Your father would be very proud."

Alice smiled at those words and held on to her aunt. Aunt Victoria pulled back and studied her niece. Then she smiled.

"Well, we have so much to do." She said. "I need to send Ms. Turnbill out to the flower shop, Giles out to the market and Elizabeth out to the dress shop."

"Whatever for!" Alice exclaimed.

"My dear!" cried her aunt. "You're home." "We need to throw a celebration party."

Alice smiled at her aunt's proposal, but inwardly she cringed. She had just arrived home and needed time to sort out everything that happened. Attending a party with old friends who wouldn't understand her situation was the last thing she wanted. Still, she forced a smile as her aunt tottered off to the kitchen, barking orders at Ms. Turnbill, Giles and Elizabeth. Alice sat down in the library, feeling lost.

Three weeks later, Aunt Victoria threw one of the biggest parties London had seen since her annual Christmas party. Alice was dressed in her new frock with her hair tied carefully back. Stubbornly and against Aunt Victoria's protests, Alice refused to unravel the braid in her hair. Still, the girl looked beautiful.

"Well, let me look at you once more." Said her aunt, who pinched Alice's cheeks, tugged at the dress ruffles and checked the girl's hair. "My dear, you look beautiful."

There was a sharp rap at the door to announce the arrival of the first guest. Alice put on her best smile as the door opened.

Three hours later, Alice was circulating the party, smiling kindly at anyone who glanced her way. Before she left for the new world, she loved parties. She loved dressing up, giggling with her friends and smiling bashfully at potential suitors. Now, the party felt false. Dressing up seemed trivial. Giggling with her friends seemed inconsequential and flirting with potential suitors seemed trifling. Alice took a deep breath and told herself to hold on until the end of the evening. She had survived so much, a party in London was easy to compared to everything else she had been through.

"Alice!" cried a voice.

Alice turned and saw her old friend Diana. Two years ago, Alice and Diana had been the stars of the London party scene. Now, Diana was engaged to a promising young man and had spent the entire party showing off her betrothed as well as her large engagement ring. Alice had spent the entire party trying to avoid her old friend and now she cringed at the sight of her. Before Alice left, Diana had teased her friend that she was going to be kidnapped by a half-naked red man and made into an Indian wench. Alice instinctively knew that her old friend would not understand what had happened in the new world and certainly would not understand about Uncas.

Still, Alice managed a smile and embraced her old friend.

"My goodness," said Diana. "look at you!" "I would have hardly known you."

"Well," Alice began, but seeing Diana's face decided against saying anything. "you look wonderful! Congratulations on the engagement."

Diana's face pointed into a smirk. She promptly pulled up her sleeve to show off her ring.

"I am so lucky." said Diana. "We are a perfect match." "And you?" "Did some red man find you and try to carry you off?" Then Diana giggled.

Alice tried to smile in return, but her thoughts went instantly to Uncas. At that moment, she missed him more than ever. She remembered how he always put a blanket around her during their walks so she would not get cold, how he braided her hair in the gentlest of ways and how warm his hands felt on her skin. Dressed in a pretty frock, standing in her Aunt's living room and looking at her old friend, Alice missed Uncas.

"Alice?" said Diana. "Are you alright?" "You look so far away."

"I'm fine." said Alice, returning to reality. "Just a bit tired." "I think I'll go upstairs and lie down."

Diana stared at her old friend strangely, but made no comments beyond saying good night and that she would call on Alice sometime. The two old friends embraced once more and Alice found the staircase and walked upstairs. In her room, she was able to shut out the noise of the party. Without undressing, she fell into bed and promptly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kentucky

Two weeks after his encounter with his father at the riverbank, Uncas returned to Ken-tuc-kee. He had left Ken-tuc-kee and Alice to think about his situation. His father was right. Uncas was the last of his tribe and he had a responsibility to his people. Marrying an English girl, when her people had destroyed his own, was an insult to his ancestors and his father. After sitting by the riverbank, Uncas returned to his father's home, gathered his belongings and left. He went deep into the woods, built a sweat lodge to ask the spirit world for guidance. As he was working, Uncas knew that he should have gone to see Alice, to explain his sudden departure, but he couldn't bear to see the look on her face when he explained why he had to leave. He loved her so much that any look on pain on her face upset him. Uncas hoped that once he found an explanation that he could return to Alice with his heart at peace.

Uncas spent several days in the wilderness, preparing to enter the spirit world. He fished, hunted and spent hours hiking through the woods. With the war still to the east, the woods were empty and Uncas could find the solitude that he needed to complete his work. He thought about Alice constantly and wanted to go to her, but his sense of duty to his people and his loyalty to his father kept him from doing so until he had an answer from his ancestors.

The day came when the sweat lodge was ready. Before going in, Uncas gave thanks to nature for providing him with the materials he needed to make his sweat lodge. Then he stripped down to his skivvies and went inside. Once an Indian enters the sweat lodge, he or she enters another world and so the ceremony must be completed without insulting one's ancestors. Uncas sat down in front of the fire and placed an offering of tobacco on the fire. Quietly and with building strength, Uncas began to pray. His entire body hummed as his calls to his ancestors became stronger. Suddenly, Uncas had a vision. With his entire being on fire, Uncas saw his ancestors. They were calling to him, asking him to come and sit with them at the council table. Uncas sat with them and bow his head before his grandfather, Minichque.

"Why are you here my grandson?" said Minichque.

"I come here to seek the council of my ancestors." said Uncas. " I have much to ask."

"You come here to ask about the moonchild." responded his grandfather.

"Yes." said Uncas.

"You love this girl?" asked his grandfather.

"Yes, but I must honor the ways of my people." said Uncas.

"You have always lived your life with honor my grandson." said Minichque. "You do yourself a dishonor by not following your heart."

"But my responsibilities . . ." Uncas responded with his voice faltering.

"The world is changing my grandson." said Minichque. "Your father cannot see it because he is still attached to the old ways." "Your love for this girl is your future and you must pursue it."

The members of the tribal council nodded in agreement and Uncas saw his grandfather smiling at him before the vision faded. With tears in his eyes, Uncas completed the ceremony and stepped out of the lodge. The day was cool and crisp and he could hear water running from a nearby river. The river reminded him that Alice was a two-day ride away and that he needed to get started now. Uncas dismantled the sweat lodge, pack his belongings and began the journey home.

Two days later, Uncas arrived at his father's house. Chincagook was sitting in front of the fire waiting for his son. When Uncas opened the door, his father looked up and saw the answer written on his son's face. Chincagook sighed deeply and stared into the fire. Then he stood up and handed Uncas a piece of paper. It was a note from Bird Elk, telling Uncas to come to the house as Alice was sick. Uncas felt heartsick. He looked up at his father.

"When did this arrive?" he asked.

"Seven days ago." Replied Chincagook.

"You couldn't come and get me?" asked Uncas angrily.

"You needed to complete the ceremony." responded his father.

Without another word, Uncas left his father's house. He rode quickly to Bird Elk's home. Smoking was curling from the chimney and he could hear the sound of laughter inside. It warmed his heart to know that Alice was living in such a good home. He hoped that she would still accept him and that their home could be as happy and loving. Uncas knocked on the door and heard the shuffling of feet, then the door opened. Aponi, Bird Elk's youngest child, saw it was Uncas and threw herself into his arms. He grabbed her and threw her up on his shoulders. He walked in and saw Bird Elk and Running Elk sitting at the table. They looked at each other and seemed surprised to see him. Running Elk stood up and extended his hand to Uncas.

"We are always happy to see you my brother." said Running Elk.

Uncas was happy to shake his friend's hand. He smiled at Bird Elk who couldn't quite seem to look him in the face. Uncas thought that was odd, but tried to diminish it from his mind. He gently put Aponi down and she ran to her mother. Uncas could not understand why everyone was so awkward with him. He looked around the small cabin. He did not see or hear Alice anywhere.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

Bird Elk and Running Elk looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Maybe Uncas, you should sit down." said Running Elk.

Uncas felt his blood run cold. He shook his head.

"I want to see Alice." he responded.

"She's gone." Said Aponi.

Bird Elk quickly tried to quiet her daughter, but Aponi was not to be moved.

"Where did she go?" demanded Uncas.

"She got on a caravan and went." said Aponi.

Uncas looked at Bird Elk and Running Elk. No, this couldn't be true. Running Elk again extended his hand toward a seat at the table.

"Uncas, please sit down."

Uncas sat at the table. Bird Elk told her daughter to go outside and play while Running Elk prepared some coffee. Bird Elk finally looked at Uncas and sighed.

"Alice left because she didn't think you were coming back." Said Bird Elk.

"What would make her think that?" said Uncas.

"She saw you and your father by the river talking" said Bird Elk.

Uncas felt ill. He had wanted to shield Alice from Chincagook's rejection of her. The girl had already suffered enough. Uncas ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He looked up at Bird Elk.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"She became ill." responded Bird Elk. "I sent word to you, but you did not come."

Uncas tried to find his voice but couldn't. His heart felt full, then he looked at Bird Elk and asked.

"Then what happened."

"She decided to go home." said Bird Elk.

Uncas stared down at the table. Running Elk put a cup of coffee in front of him. Uncas couldn't touch it. He felt tears threaten his eyes. He had made a mistake. He should have come to Alice after the conversation with his father and told her that he was going away and why. Uncas closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

"Uncas," said Bird Elk, "please look at me."

Uncas opened his eyes and looked up. Bird Elk's soft dark brown ones met his in a silent plea.

"Uncas," said Bird Elk. "This was the right choice." "She needed to go home." "She did not belong here."

At that moment, Uncas exploded. He stood up nearly knocking the table over. Bird Elk looked startled and Running Elk immediately went to his wife's side.

"She belonged here with me." Uncas snapped. "You should have kept her here to wait for me."

"Uncas," said Running Elk, putting out his hand to pacify his angry friend. "Alice made her choice as you made yours."

"Which way did she go?" said Uncas, unmoved by his friend's pleas.

"I took her to the caravan point." said Running Elk. "From there, she was going to the sea."

Uncas stared at Running Elk. It took a moment, but his mind finally absorbed what his friend was saying. Alice was going home, back to London.

Without saying another word to his friends, Uncas left the house. He got on his horse and took off in the direction of the eastbound caravan point. Uncas rode for many days and nights, stopping only to eat and sleep. He had to reach Alice before she got on a ship, or he would risk never seeing her again. At the caravan point, Uncas found a woman who remembered Alice and told Uncas what port Alice went to. Uncas set off again to find Alice. When he slept, he dreamed of her and in his prayers, he prayed that his ancestors would find her and tell her to wait for him. Finally, Uncas reached the sea port. As an Indian, Uncas was met with distrust whenever he asked about Alice. He walked around in frustration. Finally, an Indian who had been watching Uncas the entire time approached him.

"Look here," said the Indian, "you're looking for the girl, with hair the color of water, who looks like a moonchild?"

For a moment, Uncas felt elated. He had found someone who could take him to Alice. He looked at the man beseechingly.

"Yes," said Uncas. "Do you know where she is?"

The Indian looked at Uncas and smiled sadly. He turned and stared at the sea. Then he turned back to Uncas and the young Indian was surprised to see tears in the older man's eyes.

"I loved a girl," said the Indian wistfully. "She looked like a moonchild. Her eyes were like the ocean and her hair was the color of the earth."

Uncas felt himself tensing. He wanted to find Alice, but instinctively knew that he needed to hear this man's story.

"What happened?" asked Uncas.

The Indian turned his head toward the sea and raised his arm. He pointed toward the horizon.

"Her father took her home." said the Indian softly. "She begged him to let her stay with me and we even ran away together, but we were found." "I was thrown in that jail and she was taken over the sea."

"Then what happened?" asked Uncas.

"She is gone." said the Indian. "Every day, I wait for her, but she has never come back."

"How long has it been?" asked Uncas, dreading the reply.

"Five years." responded the Indian.

Uncas felt himself become sick. He knew that this Indian knew where Alice was, but he was afraid to ask.

"Where is Alice?" he asked.

The man smiled sadly at him and pointed to the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Delaware

Uncas had not spoken to anyone, save his father and brother, in the four months since he discovered that Alice was gone. He returned from the sea port to Ken-tuc-kee to see his father and brother one last time. Uncas left his father's house and headed East on the caravan path. He ended up in the last of his ancestors—Delaware. Uncas only had vague memories of Delaware. His father had taken him and his brother Nathaniel from their home after Uncas's mother died of smallpox. Uncas only had vague memories of his mother: her smell, her deep dark eyes, and her playful sense of humor and the hugs she always gave him before he went to sleep.

He did remember his father not speaking a word for months after his mother died. Since then, Chincagook had never looked at another woman or even considered taking another wife although he had been pursued by members of their tribe to do so. After all, their tribe was dying from disease and war and each member had a responsibility to bear children, if possible. Yet Chincagook could not make himself take on this mantle of responsibility. He would leave that to his son. Uncas remembered his father often watching him as a child as if all of his hopes for their people were placed on his shoulders.

His father only spoke of Uncas's mother once. Chincagook said that his love for his wife was so great that it filled the sea and her death had left him drowning. The pain in his father's eyes was so great that Uncas had been filled with terror and not only for his father's feelings, but also for his own. Uncas never wanted to love that deeply only to lose the woman he loved. As he grew up, he was convinced that he would never suffer the same fate as his father. Uncas found deep friendships with women, but he never fell in love—until Alice.

He remembered being surprised that it happened. He was chasing the silly young girl who was running after her horse when he grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her. When he looked into her eyes, he remembered being stunned by the deep blue depths of them. He saw fear, but he also saw strength. Alice seemed surprised too and for a moment, they connected until her sister reached for her and Uncas let her go. After that, Uncas could not stop watching her much to the dismay of his father.

Then, there was that night under the waterfall.

Uncas refused to let his memories go further than that. If he did, he would be forced to remember the stolen kisses, the laughter, braiding Alice's hair. He could not let his mind go that far. So instead, Uncas worked. He borrowed enough money from his father to buy a piece of land from his tribe. Uncas planted corn and expected to yield a good harvest before winter set in. In the winter, he planned to travel to Ken-tuc-kee to visit Chincachgook and Nathaniel. As broken as his heart was, Uncas worried more about his brother. Since Cora's death, Nathaniel had carved out his own warpath. He had aligned himself with the British against the French and Huron and often took war parties in French and Huron camps on raids. On his return from the sea, Uncas managed to get to his father's home in time to see Nathaniel before he took off for another campaign. When their father slept, Nathaniel asked Uncas to come into the other room.

"I want to show you something." Nathaniel whispered.

Tired from his long journey, Uncas simply wanted to go to sleep. But he followed his brother into the next room. There was a large sack sitting on the table that had dark red color in certain spots. Uncas looked at the sack strangely and turned to his brother who was quietly shutting the door. Uncas looked again at the sack and suddenly realized that a strong odor was emanating from it. He immediately backed away. Uncas looked into Nathaniel's eyes and they were gleaming in a way that was terrifying.

"Look my brother, I am getting revenge," said Nathaniel, "for her."

Then he untied the bag and opened it for his brother to see. Uncas moved forward slowly and then backed away. He covered his mouth. Inside the bag were scalps, it looked as though there were at least 100 of them. Uncas looked from the bag to his brother's face. Then he ran out of the room. He tore through the cabin and went outside. In the full moonlight, Uncas threw up over and over again. Taking scalps never bothered him. He had taken his fair share, but what Nathaniel was doing was reprehensible. Uncas felt himself dry heaving from his brother's actions. He turned as he heard footsteps; it was Nathaniel. Uncas felt himself back away from his brother. Nathaniel sighed and stared down at the ground, before looking back up at his brother.

"I had to do it" said Nathaniel quietly.

Uncas shook his head. "No, you didn't. Not like this."

"You would have done the same!" shouted Nathaniel.

Uncas stared at his brother for a moment. Then he realized his brother's murderous path was carved from desperation. He wanted to do anything to stamp out the pain of losing the woman he loved. While their father, Chincagook hid his loss deep inside of him, Nathaniel lashed out at everyone in his path. Looking into Nathaniel's eyes, he saw the agony that he himself had buried when he realized that Alice was forever lost to him. Uncas crossed the distance between himself and his brother. He gently placed his hand on Nathaniel's shoulders. The two brothers looked at each other and Nathaniel felt tears slip from his face. Not knowing what to say, Uncas held onto his brother while the moonlight bathed them in its warmth.

The next morning, Uncas awoke to find Nathaniel gone. Chincagook said nothing about why his white son left or if he would return. Uncas and his father exchanged few words during breakfast and as Uncas was getting his horse ready to leave, he heard his father approach him softly.

"This is for you, my son." said Chincagook, handing Uncas a bag.

"What is it?" asked Uncas. He opened the bag and found a large amount of coin.

"Take this money with you, my son." said his father. "May it bring you peace."

Uncas knew his father had given him all the money he had earned from his hunting and trapping during the spring. He handed it back to him.

"Father, I can not take your money." said Uncas.

"Yes, you can my son." said Chincagook. "Take the money. Find your heart again."

Uncas swallowed hard to keep from crying in front of his father. No amount of money could make his heart whole. Only Alice could do that.

"Thank you, father." whispered Uncas.

"I know my son that I will not see you for a long time." said Chincagook. "But you will always be in my prayers and in my heart."

Uncas looked into his father's eyes and gently touched him on the shoulder. Then he swung himself up on his horse and rode off toward the caravan route that would take him to Delaware. As much as he wanted to follow his sons, Chinchagook realized that they were on a different path and that he must patiently wait until the world had righted itself again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: London

Alice had rarely been seen since her homecoming party. Despite the attempts of old friends to bring her out of her shell, Alice seemed determined to stay in her self-imposed exile. She took long walks all over the city, often coming home at night exhausted and disheveled. It seemed as though Alice was living in a dream that only she could see. Gossip traveled through Aunt Victoria's inner circle that Alice was slightly touched in the head from her wartime experiences. Other rumors were even more vicious. Aunt Victoria cringed every time Ms. Turnbill brought home yet another rumor about Alice that the housekeeper heard from other families. Finally, Aunt Victoria decided that five months was enough time for the girl to adjust to home. Alice was a pretty girl and quite well educated. Despite the rumors concerning her niece, Aunt Victoria was convinced that she could find a good match for Alice. Using her considerable influence, Aunt Victoria began asking around her inner circle to find potential suitors.

Alice knew of her aunt's intentions and played along in good humor. She did not intend to marry, but welcomed the distraction. Like most upper class women of her time, Alice was not expected to work. In fact, it would have been an insult to her family's honor. Alice never asked her aunt if she could get a job because she knew the answer would be no. Yet, Alice missed working. She missed the feeling of being able to take care of herself and others. So, she wandered the city. Alice came to recognize and understand the sounds and smells of the city as well as she did the river in Kentucky that had once been her home. Each time she wandered the city she found herself missing her old home more and more. Alice use to think of London as an exciting city but she always saw the city from the windows of a carriage. Now that she was walking the streets, Alice really saw the city for the first time. Beyond her own well-heeled neighborhood, Alice saw poverty with children who ran the streets looking for money, prostitutes peddling their wares to men in gleaming carriages, and immigrants with little more than the clothes on their backs. Alice was deeply affected by what she saw and often brought clothes and money from home, but it was not enough to help.

Aunt Victoria did not approve of Alice helping the poor, but she did not know what to do. Alice was not the little girl she remembered. She showed no interest in any suitor, would not attend parties and would not even attend her aunt's dinner parties. Alice left home early in the morning and did not return until late at night. Aunt Victoria was well aware that her niece had witnessed horrors she could not imagine, but Alice still had a responsibility to her family's name and a reputation to uphold. Aunt Victoria sighed as she put down her sewing and stared out the window. It was getting dark and Alice was still not home. Aunt Victoria called in Ms. Turnbill and told her to tell Giles to prepare the carriage. She was going to go out and look for her niece and talk some sense into the girl.

As Ms. Turnbill started to bustle away, both women heard a key turn in the lock. The door swung open to reveal Alice. She looked surprised at the sight of her aunt and Ms. Turnbill. Alice's clothes were covered in dirt and her face was swathe in sweat and grime. Ms. Turnbill sucked her breathe in with horror and Aunt Victoria looked around to see if anyone could see Alice in such a state. Alice, herself, looked embarrassed to be seen by her aunt and Ms. Turnbill. She walked quickly and started toward the staircase before Aunt Victoria's booming voice stopped her.

"Alice, I want to see you in the library, right now!" shouted Alice's aunt.

Alice closed her eyes and slowly turned around and headed back toward the library. She knew that her aunt would tell her the same stories about upholding the family honor, but she no longer cared. Walking into the library, Alice saw her aunt there furiously pacing back and forth. She took one look at Alice and shook her head.

"Alice, this cannot continue." said Aunt Victoria. "You have a reputation to uphold."

Alice sighed deeply, "I don't care about my reputation Aunt Victoria."

Aunt Victoria looked horrified. She had no idea what had gotten into her niece, but she knew very well that Alice understood the importance of family honor and tradition.

"Alice, I know what happened to you . . ." said Aunt Victoria.

"You have no idea what happened to me!" Alice shouted.

"You told me about your father and Cora . . ." said Aunt Victoria.

Alice looked at her aunt and felt a sudden surge of sadness. She could never tell Aunt Victoria about Uncas and her short life on the frontier. Aunt Victoria looked closely at her niece and realized that the girl had not told her everything. Gently, she approached the girl since Alice still started at sudden movements.

"Alice, if there is something you want to tell me, you can." said Aunt Victoria. "I will understand."

But Alice merely moved away from her aunt and shook her head. Aunt Victoria sighed with momentary defeat and told Alice to go upstairs and change.

"Make sure you get some food from Ms. Turnbill." said her aunt. "You are becoming too thin."

Alice turned and smiled wanly at her aunt before leaving the library. Aunt Victoria stood for a moment completely lost in thought. Her train of thought was broken when she heard the creaking of stairs. Alice was going up to her room. Aunt Victoria decided there was one last way to reach the girl. She walked out of the library and stopped Alice on the stairs.

"Alice, I want you to come to church with me tomorrow." stated Aunt Victoria. "This is not a request."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but merely nodded her assent to her aunt. The girl continued upstairs and shut the door. Later, when Aunt Victoria retired to her own quarters, she thought she heard the sound of weeping coming from Alice's room. In her own bedquarters, she prayed silently for Alice's health and happiness and hoped that the answers might be found at tomorrow's church service.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six—Church

Alice awoke early that morning to find sunlight streaming in through the windows as the church bells pealed announcing that it was time for morning service. Alice tried to move but her body felt extremely sore and she felt a groan escape her lips. She moved to stand up, but felt too weak to do so. Alice heard footsteps coming up the stairway and remembered that she had promised her aunt that she would attend church with her. Alice groaned again in remembrance and moved to get up once more. There was a brief sharp rap at her door before it opened to reveal her aunt, already dressed for church. A brief intake of her aunt's lips told Alice that Aunt Victoria was displeased to find her niece not dressed and ready for church. Alice stood up and swayed unsteadily on her feet, but managed to take a few steps to the water basin. As she poured the water, Alice noticed her aunt walk over to the wardrobe and open it to find a dress. Alice washed her face content to let the water calm her.

"Here," said her aunt, "put this dress on."

Alice retrieved the dress from her aunt's hands. It was a pretty frock of white with a floral pattern. It reminded Alice of the dresses she begged her father to buy her. She handed it back to her aunt.

"I really don't want to wear it." said Alice.

"Alice, you are not wearing those brown rags to church" Aunt Victoria sharply retorted. "And that is final."

With that comment, Aunt Victoria swept from the room while Ms. Turnbill entered to help Alice dress.

"Well, dear," said Ms. Turnbill with her ready smile, "let's get you dressed."

Twenty minutes later, Alice found herself in a carriage headed the two miles toward her aunt's church. Alice had suggested walking, but the look from her aunt was enough to discourage any further conversation on that matter. Alice and her aunt didn't speak during the carriage ride and Alice found herself staring out the window. She had not attended church since the day before the Albany road massacre. Her time spent with the Elk family was spent communing with nature and saying Cherokee prayers to honor lost ancestors. Alice always felt peace during those times in ways she never felt in church where she was expected to sit and act in accordance with her class. Despite her aunt's pleas, Alice did not return to the church of her girlhood during her last several months in London. Yet Alice knew from her aunt's reaction last night that she was not going to be able to talk her way out of church attendance this time.

The carriage came to a sudden halt in front of the church. Looking through the window, Alice recognized several families that had been close to hers and the church priest who had baptized her and Cora. Alice closed her eyes for a moment. She did not want to see these people. She wanted to return home and head out on one of her walks.

"Alice," said her aunt who was gently shaking her. "it is time."

Alice opened her eyes and started for a moment. Outside of the carriage door, she thought she saw Uncas with his dark eyes smiling at her. For a moment, Alice felt her heart leap for joy, but then Giles came to open the carriage door and the vision was gone. Alice followed her grandmother out of the carriage and up the stairs to the church doors. She felt eyes on her and whispers about her floating through the air. She kept her eyes on the steps, silently counting each one until she got to the doors of the church. When she arrived there, Alice found herself looking into the eyes of Father Hannigan, her family's parish priest. He looked over Alice carefully before extending his hand.

"Wonderful to see you again, my dear." said Father Hannigan. "Your aunt has been telling me about your adventures abroad." He paused briefly. "It is good to have you back."

Alice silently nodded but said nothing. She walked into the church with a quiet feeling of unease that she could not shake. She had attended this church every day of her life before leaving for the new world. Yet, something felt wrong today. Alice tried to shake off the feeling but it persisted. She followed her Aunt Victoria down the aisle toward the front of the church. She looked around and saw her old friends, who smiled politely but did not indicate that they wanted Alice to sit down. Her Aunt Victoria took up her customary seat in the front pew and Alice sat down next to her. Across the aisle, the newly married Diana sat with her husband. She refused to look in Alice's direction as Alice had not only rebuffed Diana's many invitations to tea, but Alice had also turned down Diana's request to be a bridesmaid. The entire congregation noted Diana's subtle rejection of Alice; many of whom avoided being seated next to Alice and Aunt Victoria.

Alice drew in a deep breath, but could not blame Diana's cold attitude toward her. Ever since, Alice had returned from the new world she had not been herself. She told herself that it was grief articulating itself over the loss of her father and sister, but Alice knew in her heart it was her grief over losing Uncas and the way of life, that stirred her blood. Alice stared up the altar and recited a silent prayer, hoping to find a way out of her grief so she could move on with her life. Alice knew that she had to take responsibility for her actions. She had made the choice to return to England; no one had forced the decision on her. It occurred to Alice at that moment that she left the new world not just because she thought Uncas had rejected her, but because she could not face life there alone.

"Alice," she whispered to herself, "you are stronger than you know."

With that thought, Alice was able to lift her head high as the church music began to play. Nevertheless, the feeling of unease continued. Alice thought she felt apprehensive because she had to face old friends, but now she realized that there was something else causing her deep anxiety. She looked around the church but everything appeared as normal. Aunt Victoria nudged her and Alice faced forward again. Finally, the opening choir music ended and Father Hannigan began his sermon.

"Today we give thanks for our many blessings." intoned Father Hannigan. "The marriage of Diana Crowley to Peter Jenkins; and the return of Alice Munroe. But within these blessings are lessons we can learn. And those lessons are the importance of the word of God in the lives of all of us. Not just the believers, but those who are converted to believe. Today, I want to introduce you to a man who has been the key to reaching the native population in the new world with the word of our Lord. Here is Mr. Charles Adkins."

There was polite applause in the church as Mr. Adkins came up to the altar. Alice was surprised to see that Mr. Adkins was in fact an Indian, but unlike Uncas who wore shirts, moccasins and soft leather pants, Mr. Adkins was dressed in a suit and his hair was cut very short with gray at the temples. In fact, Mr. Adkins reminded Alice of Chincachgook which brought a stab of pain as she remembered that man's rejection of her. Instead, Alice concentrated on Uncas's long hair and how much she loved running her fingers through it. Alice thought about the time that Uncas had braided her hair and unconsciously she reached up for her hair, which Ms. Turnbill had carefully woven into a bun. The braid, which Alice had never removed, was still there. Alice ran her fingers along this part of her hair and felt a moment of peace. Her Aunt Victoria nudged her again and Alice was awoken out of her reverie. She faced forward and looked at Mr. Adkins who was describing his missionary work among his people, the Mohicans.

This caused Alice to sit up. Uncas and his father were Mohicans and she had remembered the stories that Uncas told her about how their tribe had been decimated by disease and war. If this man was a Mohican, then maybe he knew Uncas. For the first time since she entered the church, Alice felt anxiety give way to excitement. In some way, Alice felt connected to Uncas. She forced herself to pay closer attention to this man and planned to accost him after church. She wanted to find out what this man knew about the Mohicans and Uncas.

". . . The native man communes with nature believing that it gives him power, but only God can do that. The native man's failure to find communion with God has led to his defeat. I am a native, one of the last of my tribe, yet I knew that Godlessness led to the demise of my tribe. Finding God saved my soul and I made a pledge upon my baptism to help my brethren do the same."

Alice felt a chill go through her. She stared at the man whose eyes glowed with a fanatical gleam. She suddenly remembered the Uncas told the disease spread after white missionaries visited them nearly wiping out his tribe. He said that afterwards the chief became a fanatical Christian who claimed the disease rid the tribe of disbelievers, who cling to the old ways of nature worship. Alice stared at Mr. Adkins wondering if he was the old chief that Uncas spoke of. Her anxiety, which was gone, had now risen again. Mr. Adkins nodded toward a young man who moved toward a door that led to the rectory at the back of the church.

"I have brought back from the new world, something to show my fellow Christians. A native captive who refuses to accept the word of God. We will make this man accept God today and bring my people one step closer to salvation." shouted Mr. Adkins to an enthralled congregation.

At that moment, the door opened and two men were leading a third who was shackled. Alice let out a cry. For a moment she thought it was Uncas. But a second glance at the man told it wasn't. He was younger than Uncas although they shared the same long dark hair and bone structure. There was no doubt to Alice that this man was a Mohican. His hands and legs were shackled and Alice saw that he had small bruises around his wrists and ankles. For a moment, they locked eyes and Alice, without realizing it, rose to go to him. It was only the restraining hands of her Aunt Victoria that kept Alice in her seat. Alice felt tears come to her eyes and this time did not restrain them. She remembered the first religious ceremony that she shared with Uncas. It took place in the forest where Alice could sit and listen to the river running, the sounds of the animals and the rustling of the trees. Uncas kept his arm around her waist, gently guiding her through the ceremony. Alice remembered that it was then that she had fallen in love with him, and when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he felt the same way. A sound in front of her brought Alice back to reality. Father Hannigan was standing in front of her gently shaking her shoulder.

"Miss Alice?" asked Father Hannigan. "Would you like to come forward and give your testimony?

"Give my testimony?" asked Alice tentatively.

"About what happened to you." said Father Hannigan. "About what these savages did to you and your family."

Alice looked at Father Hannigan with horror and then she turned her gaze to the altar when the young Indian was now on his knees with two men and Mr. Adkins holding him down. Alice felt Aunt Victoria nudging her to get up. She looked at her aunt who leaned over and whispered to her.

"Go on, dear." encouraged Aunt Victoria. "It will do you a world of good."

Alice felt herself standing up although every instinct in her body was not to do so. As she rose, she kept her eyes on the captive Indian man who refused to look up at anyone. Her tears continued to fall as Alice approached the altar. She instinctively knew that these men wanted her to confess that Indians had killed her family and that this man's forced baptism would somehow atone for that loss. However, when she looked at this man, she saw someone who was a prisoner like herself. Unlike Alice, this man did not have a choice. As she approached the altar, Alice gently approached the man and knelt in front of him. Uncas had taught her a few words in Mohican, but right now she could not seem to find the right ones. Then Alice suddenly remembered that Uncas told her that he knew some French because he and his father traded with French trappers. Alice could only hope that this man knew French too. Alice called upon her schoolgirl French to communicate with her fellow prisoner.

"Etes-vous blesse [Are you hurt??" asked Alice.

To her surprise, the young man looked up at her and his eyes, which had been furious before, turned soft when he saw Alice's tears. He opened his mouth but no words came out. The young man began to work his jaw furiously as if he could make sounds appear if he tried hard enough. Finally, a whisper emerged from his throat.

"Oui?[Yes?" prompted Alice.

"Je suis nostalgique [I am homesick. " said the Indian whose tears now matched Alice's.

The young Indian suddenly reached for Alice but Mr. Adkins and the two men prevented him from touching her.

"Leave him alone." whispered Alice savagely, eyeing all three men with a venom she did not know that she possessed.

Surprised, perhaps even scared by what they saw in the young girl's eyes, all three men backed away. The young Indian smiled and again reached forward and gently touched Alice's face. She closed her eyes at his warmth, remembering Uncas use to touch her face the same way.

"Keesog [Moon" whispered the young man. "allez a la maison [go home."

Alice and the young Indian looked at each other. In his eyes, she found the answer she had been searching for during her long walks through the city. She thought she was coming home when she left the new world, when in fact, she was already home. Suddenly the young Indian drew Alice even closer as if to embrace her, instead he whispered something gently into her ear.

"Il attend [He is waiting."

Alice drew back from the young Indian in surprise. She wanted to ask him questions, but he gestured at the door. He was right, she realized, there was no time for questions. It was time to go home. Alice did not want to leave this man to his fate, but she knew that there was no way for her to help him.

"Je suis desole [I am sorry.." she whispered.

The young Indian merely smiled at Alice and gestured toward the door again. Alice turned and faced a horrified congregation. She first looked at her friend Diana who looked disgusted by the display between Alice and the Indian. Then Alice turned toward her Aunt Victoria who by that point had fainted and was in the process of being revived by Father Hannigan. Alice had to smile. Aunt Victoria always knew how to put on a good show, she thought, all Munroe's did. Alice pulled up her skirts and ran for the door. No one tried to stop her and the only sounds she heard were her own footsteps.

Alice had no idea how long it took her to reach home, but she ran up the steps and threw the door open with such a sound that Ms. Turnbill came running out of the kitchen.

"Miss Alice," she cried, "my goodness! What happened?"

Alice thought quickly. She needed Ms. Turnbill out of the house if she was going to make her escape before Aunt Victoria returned.

"It's Aunt Victoria!" exclaimed Alice. "She's fainted at the church. You need to go to her straight away!"

Ms. Turnbill ran back into the kitchen to get her coat and flew out the door toward the church.

Alice ran upstairs and gathered some of her belongings. She took an antique jewelry box and some jewels that Aunt Victoria had given to her upon her return. Alice hesitated. She hated to do so, but she would need the money to barter her way onto a ship across the Atlantic. Once she had what she needed, she ran downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, Elizabeth was waiting for her. Alice stopped. Elizabeth was as much of a ghost in the house as Alice. She rarely spoke except to say "yes maam or no maam." She looked at Alice silently with her hands twisting a damp cloth she had been using.

"What are you doing, Miss Alice?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm leaving Elizabeth, for good, please do not try and stop me." said Alice, now starting down the steps again.

Elizabeth slowly pulled her head covering off to reveal a head full of dark brown hair. Her eyes were a deep vivid blue and looked at Alice with a plea.

"Please take me with you, Miss Alice." begged Elizabeth.

Alice glanced toward the door. She did not have any more time to waste. Aunt Victoria and Ms. Turnbill would be returning soon. Alice climbed down the stairs and walked toward the door. Elizabeth ran after her and clutched to Alice's sleeve. Alice turned and saw the desperation in the girl's eyes.

"Please," said Elizabeth, "look I've got money."

Alice glanced down and saw a wad of cash and coin. She opened her mouth to ask Elizabeth where she got the money from, but decided she was wasting time she did not have. She glanced into the maid's pleading eyes one last time and made her decision.

"Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven—Delaware/Albany/The Woods

Uncas awoke from his restless sleep with a start. He had been dreaming of Alice. He always dreamed of Alice, but this time was different. This time he was jealous. He dreamed that Alice was dressed up and standing in a large building and some man was caressing her face while a priest looked on. Uncas swung his legs around and let out a deep sigh. It had already been a year since Alice had left. Who was to stay that she was not married? Through his inaction and the prejudices of others, Alice had left her new home thinking she was not wanted. It would make sense that Alice would seek a new life--with another man. Uncas felt his fingers tighten on the mattress. He wished that he could move on himself, but every time he looked at a woman, he saw Alice's face. Like his father and brother, Uncas would never be free of his love for his woman. He would keep Alice in his heart forever.

Uncas got up and stretched his arms out. It was spring, and time to plant corn again. Last summer, he had yielded a substantial harvest, and with enough coin, he was able to buy more equipment for the farm. With the remaining money, he had traveled up to Albany to try to see his brother Nathaniel. Uncas had received word from his brother that Nathaniel would be staying in Albany between hunting raids. Uncas spent two weeks waiting around Albany to see his brother, but Nathaniel never arrived. Uncas was returning to his own farm in Delaware when he encountered his brother on the road. The two men embraced and set up camp deep in the woods next to a river. Uncas started a fire while Nathaniel caught fish for their supper. As the sun set, the two man ate in silence. Uncas found himself staring at the moon. It was only a crescent moon, but it still shone brightly. His thoughts turned to Alice, standing in her pretty frock with a man caressing her face. The pain from that image was so sharp that he could barely breathe and shut his eyes. Would he ever be free of this pain?

Uncas opened his eyes and looked straight into the gaze of his brother. Nathaniel was sharp-eyed and rarely missed much. Though they were not of the same blood, Uncas felt a love for his brother that was stronger than any blood bond with his own people save his father. Nathaniel was smoking and looking at his brother through contemplative eyes. Uncas felt his defenses go up. He did not want his brother to see him vulnerable. Nathaniel looked amused at his brother's defensiveness and let out a curl of smoke.

"What's on your mind, brother?" asked Nathaniel with a smile.

Uncas opened his mouth to say nothing was wrong, but that would be lying. When they were children, he and Nathaniel made a pact they would always be truthful with each other. Uncas was not going to break that pact now. He sighed deeply and told the truth.

"I miss Alice." said Uncas. "I cannot stop thinking about her."

"You love her." responded Nathaniel. "That is natural."

"I had a dream about her." Uncas quietly said. "She was marrying another man."

"What makes you think that she would?" asked Nathaniel.

"Why wouldn't she?" cried Uncas. "Our father treated her badly; I rejected her." He sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair. "I wouldn't blame her for moving on."

Upon hearing that, Nathaniel laughed, long and loudly. Uncas looked at her brother angrily. Of all people, how could Nathaniel laugh at him?

"What are you laughing for?" demanded Uncas heatedly.

"You!" exclaimed Nathaniel still laughing.

Uncas crossed his arms irritably. Nathaniel could be so irritating sometimes. He still thought like a white man despite the fact that he had grown up as a Mohican. A Mohican would have never thought to laugh at another Mohican's love loss. Noticing his brother's face, Nathaniel managed to control his laughter and looked at Uncas with love.

"Look, I know that you love this girl, "said Nathaniel, "and she is gone, but you are forgetting that you are fated."

"Fated?" demanded Uncas.

"Fated." said Nathaniel with determination. "What are the chances you would ever meet her?"

Uncas thought about it. The chances would have been extremely slim. If Magua had not led the soldiers to that road where the Huron war party waited, then Uncas, Nathaniel and Chicachgook would have never traced the party to the road and to Alice and Cora. Everything that happened after they saved the girls: the siege at Fort William, the massacre and the night under the waterfalls led Uncas and Nathaniel, two of the most unlikely candidates to fall in love, to do just that.

"You and I are the luckiest men in the world." said Nathaniel. "We found our soulmates. Even if you do not get to see Alice again, you got to be with her and spend time with her."

Nathaniel sighed, "At least, you got to spend time with her away from war."

Nathaniel looked up at the sky and smiled wanly at his brother. "I never got the opportunity to do that with Cora."

Uncas managed to smile back at his brother. As always, Nathaniel was right. He looked at his brother and suddenly wished his brother's fate would have turned out differently.

"I'm sorry, my brother," said Uncas. "about Cora."

Nathaniel took a deep draw off his pipe and blew out the smoke through his nose. He managed a smile at his beloved brother.

"Don't worry, Uncas," said Nathaniel. "Before this war ends, I will be reunited with Cora."

Uncas sat up suddenly. "Nathaniel, don't . . ."

Nathaniel grinned at his brother. "It is my fate as yours is to wait for Alice. Don't worry, my brother, she will find her way back to you."

Nathaniel and Uncas remained silent the rest of the night. Quietly, both men fell asleep. While Nathaniel fell into a dreamless sleep, Uncas dreamed of Alice. This time, he did not dream of Alice with another man, but Alice and the ocean--the endless blue ocean.

The next day, Nathaniel and Uncas woke up and disbanded their camp. The two brothers embraced and headed off in opposite directions. Uncas knew that they would meet up again, but he had no idea when or where. A few days later, Uncas arrived at his farm. He was not looking forward to planting his harvest alone this year since it was backbreaking work, but he found that without his brother and father that he preferred to work alone.

After completing his work for the day, Uncas got ready for bed. He knew that he would dream of Alice again and he hoped that it would be a good dream. Uncas was startled by a knock at his door. Grabbing his rifle and knife, he went to the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded loudly.

"You're friend from the sea." came a muffled reply.

Uncas felt his heart stop. Was it Alice? Could Nathaniel have been right? Uncas flung the door open only to find that it wasn't Alice, but the Indian man from the sea who told him that Alice had left for London. The Indian saw Uncas' disappointed face and grinned.

"You were expecting her, yes?" said the Indian.

Uncas sighed sharply and stared at the man. The Indian was a reminder that Alice had left and Uncas did not want any reminder of the worst moment of his life.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

The Indian continued grinning at him and sidestepped Uncas to come inside the cabin without an invitation. Uncas stared after the man astonished by his audacity. The Indian looked around the cabin and then looked at Uncas inquiringly.

"Where do I sleep?"

"What are you talking about?" cried Uncas who just wanted this man to be gone.

"I have come here to help you with your harvest." Said the Indian.

"What? How did you even find me?" asked Uncas.

"The wind." replied the Indian.

"The wind?" asked Uncas.

"Yes, the wind from the sea told me to come and find you." said the Indian.

"Look," sighed Uncas. "I don't have time to deal with this. You need to leave."

With that statement, Uncas gestured outside of the door he was still holding. The Indian merely smiled at Uncas and shook his head.

"You need my help." said the Indian. "You do not see it now, but you will one day. Your grandfather, Minichua, sent me to help you. He said to give you a message."

The mere mention of his grandfather made Uncas's heart stop. His grandfather's spirit told him to seek Alice as his future. The fact that this man claimed to not only have heard from Uncas's grandfather but also knew his name gave Uncas reason enough to actually consider this man's offer.

"What did my grandfather say?" asked Uncas.

"Follow your heart." replied the Indian.

Uncas inhaled those words deeply. As much as he did not want to admit it, he needed this man's help. He shut the door and looked at the man.

"What's your name?"

"Askwheteau"

Uncas finally managed to smile. He extended his hand to his new friend and the men shook hands firmly. Uncas directed Askwheteau to a room at the back of the cabin and wished him a good night. Then he prepared himself for bed. Despite the strange events of the last 24 hours, Uncas felt renewed. He actually felt a sense of hope going into this year's harvest. Maybe, he thought, everything would be different by the end of the harvest. He could only hope so. That night, he dreamed of Alice and the deep blue sea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight—The Sea

Alice and Elizabeth had been at sea for a month before they conversed about their escape from London. Both girls had taken care to avoid speaking on the subject. While they may have felt like prisoners in London, they felt like fugitives at sea. Alice knew that until they touched land in the new world neither girl would feel safe from the reach of their relatives. Alice hated that she had to leave her Aunt Victoria in such a state, but she knew that no amount of reasoning would make her aunt understand how Alice felt. Alice did not know what Elizabeth's reasons were for wanting to leave. Alice knew that Aunt Victoria would never mistreat or have anyone mistreat any of her servants. Yet she was afraid to broach the girl, so Alice kept silent waiting until it was the right time to ask Elizabeth her story.

The right time did not present itself until the night going into their second month at sea. Alice and Elizabeth had paid for the passage onto a ship sailing for the new world with Elizabeth's money. Then Alice used her aunt's jewelry case to pay for their food. She hid her aunt's jewelry so that she and Elizabeth would have some money to buy food and shelter once they reached their destination. The girls generally kept to themselves and sailors on the ship learned quickly that the pair was not to be messed with. They walked the ship by day and shared a cabin with two hammocks at night. Alice had an easier time adjusting to the rocking of the ship at night since she had spent a great deal of time at sea following her father from one port to another, but Elizabeth had a much more difficult time adjusting and often cried out in her sleep. Alice did her best to take care of her companion and was often able to soothe Elizabeth back to sleep. But one night, Elizabeth woke up calling a man's name.

"Askwheteau, Askwheteau" cried out the girl in her sleep. "Father, please don't hurt him."

Alice grabbed her young companion and shook the girl firmly by the shoulders.

"Elizabeth, wake up." shouted Alice. "You've got to wake up now!

Elizabeth awoke frightened to find Alice shouting at her.

"Miss Alice, what's wrong?" stammered the frightened girl.

Alice let go of Elizabeth's shoulders and dug through her belongings until she found a rag. Gently, she took it and proceeded to wipe the sweat off of Elizabeth's brow.

"You were dreaming again, Elizabeth." said Alice.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss Alice, I'm just not use to boats." explained Elizabeth.

"That's alright." smiled Alice. "I've never really got use to them myself."

"I'm sorry that I am not a better companion, Miss Alice." said Elizabeth.

Alice couldn't help but grin at her companion. Although they were essentially runaways and on the same footing, Elizabeth still insisted on addressing Alice formally and even tried to tidy up after her. No matter how many times Alice tried to convince her new friend that they were the same, Elizabeth refused to act any differently.

"You're a fine companion," said Alice. "Tell me about the man you were shouting about."

Elizabeth looked confused, "What man, Miss Alice?"

"Just now, you were shouting about a man." replied Alice. "His man was Askwheteau."

With the mention of that name, Elizabeth let out a small cry. She leapt from her hammock and ran up to the deck. Alice followed her friend, a bit surprised by Elizabeth's reaction. She reached the deck and found Elizabeth staring out over the water, crying softly. Alice walked slowly over to her friend. As she approached, she looked up at the moon. It was a crescent moon. She remembered that the first time she ever kissed Uncas was under a moon like this one. The memory gave her comfort and the strength to help Elizabeth face whatever was troubling her.

"Elizabeth," said Alice cautiously approaching her, "please tell me what is wrong."

"Oh Miss Alice," cried the girl sobbingly, "you would never believe me."

Alice thought about her own experiences over the past three years and smiled. "Try me." she encouraged Elizabeth.

"Alright," began Elizabeth cautiously, "I went to the new world about five years ago. My father took me. He wanted me to have an adventure before he married me off. I was looking forward to coming to the new world. I wanted to see a red man or two, so I could have something interesting to gossip with my friends about. Well, my father went to trade with a group of Indians and a war party attacked us. A group of Indians who were tracking the war party saved my father and me. I fell in love with one of the men, Askwheteau and he fell in love with me. We ran away together, but my father found us and had Askwheteau put in jail, then he took me back to London. Oh Miss Alice, don't think badly of me!"

Alice looked amused. "Why would I think badly of you?"

"Well," Elizabeth began. "I know that it is wrong."

"For what," cried Alice. "for two people to love each other."

"But, " stammered Elizabeth, "Askwheteau was an Indian."

Alice grabbed Elizabeth's shoulders and firmly turned the girl to face her.

"Did you love this man?" demanded Alice.

Elizabeth looked at Alice with tears in her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I did." She replied. "Very much so."

Alice nodded at the girl firmly. "Then there is nothing wrong with what you felt for him." Alice looked at Elizabeth cautiously. "Do you still love him?"

"Why do you think I asked to come with you?" responded Elizabeth.

Alice looked puzzled. "How did you even know where I was going?"

Elizabeth appeared embarrassed. "Sometimes, at night Miss Alice, you would cry out in your sleep."

Alice was surprised. Aunt Victoria and Ms. Turnbill never mentioned that Alice had night terrors. She stared thoughtfully at Elizabeth.

"Why didn't Aunt Victoria or Ms. Turnbill say anything?" asked Alice.

"Your aunt consulted with Dr. O'Brien and Father Hannigan about your condition miss." Said Alice. "They felt it was best to let you dream to get the bad memories out of your mind."

Alice snorted thoughtfully at this. It did not surprise her that no one would confront her directly about her night terrors. In London, they treated her as the same old Alice—beautiful, but easily chipped. Alice shook her head and looked out at the ocean. She had felt bad about leaving Aunt Victoria, but now she no longer regretted it. She only wished that the boat would move faster so she could get to the new world and start looking for Uncas. Alice turned back to Elizabeth.

"What did I say in my sleep?" she inquired curiously.

"Uncas," said Elizabeth. "You cried out for Uncas."

Alice smiled at his name much to Elizabeth's relief. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be inquisitive.

"Was Uncas a man you knew, Miss Alice?" asked Elizabeth.

"He is a man I love." responded Alice with confidence. "He is why I am going back to the new world." Alice looked out at the water sadly. "I hope that he hasn't forgotten me."

"I doubt that, miss." said Elizabeth. "I'm sure that he is waiting for you."

Alice smiled at her friend. "As I am sure that XXXX is waiting for you."

"I'm not so sure about that, miss." said Elizabeth. "It has been a long time."

"I think once you love someone," answered Alice, "that love never dies."

Elizabeth sighed at stared out at the ocean. "I hope that is true, miss, I really do."

Alice put her arm around her companion's shoulders and the two women stared out at the ocean together. A few moments passed before either spoke again.

"Miss Alice, are you afraid?" asked Elizabeth.

"Afraid of what?" inquired Alice.

"Of what we will find when we get there." responded Elizabeth.

"No." said Alice firmly. She turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Just think of it as another adventure."

At those words, Elizabeth smiled, then yawned.

"Well miss, I think I'll turn in." said Elizabeth. "Good night."

"Good night" replied Alice. She turned to watch Elizabeth walk toward the decks below. As the girl reached the steps, Alice had a sudden thought and called out to her.

"Elizabeth?" called Alice.

"Yes, miss." replied Elizabeth.

"Just one more thing." began Alice teasingly.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Don't call me Miss Alice anymore." said Alice with a smile. "Alice by itself is fine."

Elizabeth blushed. Alice had been asking her just to call her Alice for the last month, but Elizabeth could never bring herself to do it. Now she had shared her deepest secret with Alice, she was more comfortable calling her friend by her first name. She smiled at Alice.

"Good night, then" responded Elizabeth. "Alice.

Alice smiled. "Good night, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth went below deck while Alice stayed on top. She felt the sea air caress her as Uncas once did. She found herself whispering his name.

"Uncas," she whispered to the wind. "Please wait for me."

Alice felt herself become sleepy and decided to go below deck. Alice remembered that Uncas told her that whenever he was in need he sent word to his ancestors who always came to his aid. Although his ancestors were not hers, Alice sent a plea to Uncas's grandfather. She had no idea if it would work, but she figured it was worth a shot.

"Minichua find Uncas." Alice pleaded. "tell him to wait for me."

After sending her plea, Alice felt a peace steal over her. Then she went below deck. As she settled into her hammock, she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed that Minichua was smiling down on her and that Uncas was waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine—The Final Battle

Port in Delaware

"Land ho!" shouted a voice.

Alice awoke with a start. For a minute, she thought she was dreaming, then she felt the boat shift direction. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Alice looked over at Elizabeth who was still asleep. Since the night of their talk, the girl's nightmares ceased. Elizabeth actually seemed happier and often hummed as they walked around the ship. Alice was glad to see her companion literally lighten up overnight. The two girls talked strategy about what they would do when they reached land and where they would find Askwheteau and Uncas. Since her call to his grandfather, Alice felt a peace she had not known since her last encounter with Uncas. She knew that fate would allow her to find Uncas; she could only hope that he would be as happy to see her, as she would be to see him.

Alice got up and dressed, and then she went to the deck above. In front of her was the shoreline of the new world. Alice drank in the sights and smells of the world that she had missed. She asked one of the deckhands when they would port.

"Oh, about another two hours or so, miss." said the deckhand. "Is someone waiting for you and your friend?"

Alice smiled but did not answer. Instead, she went below deck and awoke Elizabeth with the good news. Both girls dressed and gathered their belongings. Neither spoke much. When they had completed packing, Alice looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you ready?" asked Alice.

"Yes," answered Elizabeth definitely, "I am ready."

Alice smiled. "Then let's go!"

The two girls walked up the stairs to the deck above. They stood on deck staring at the approaching shoreline with their arms linked. Alice admitted to herself that she was glad to have Elizabeth along because without her the last two months would have been extremely lonely.

Finally, the ship came into port and Alice and Elizabeth descended onto land for the first time. Both girls found themselves struggling to stand up and held onto each other giggling. Behind them, an Indian man in a dark brown suit came down the gangway from another ship and began to follow the girls.

Uncas's Farm in Delaware

Uncas awoke to the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes only to find that it was still dark. At first, he was confused, and then he remembered and groaned aloud. Today, he and Askwheteau had to go into town to sell their harvest. This year's harvest was even better than last year's and Uncas was hoping to make enough to go and visit his father in Ken-tuc-kee. Uncas received word from Nathaniel that their father was in poor health. In his heart, Uncas realized that part of the reason for his father's ill health was his estrangement from his sons. Uncas knew that he should have gone to his father straightaway, but his heart told him to stay in Delaware until he sold his harvest. He swung his legs around and got up. Dressing quickly, he went into the kitchen where Askwheteau was already pouring him a cup of coffee. He handed it to Uncas with a big smiled on his face. Uncas stared at his friend strangely. In the months they lived together Askwheteau often displayed strange behavior—calling to the wolves that bordered the farm, talking to the corn and listening to the wind. However, today, there was something different in his friend's face. He looked happy.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Uncas.

"Today is the day." replied Askwheteau.

Uncas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Askwheteau had a very bad habit of talking in riddles. Sometimes, thought Uncas, it was annoying.

"The day for what?" asked Uncas, dreading the reply.

"The day the wind blows us something great." said a grinning Askwheteau.

Uncas sighed and swallowed his coffee in one great gulp. They had a lot to do this morning if they were going to get to the sea port in time. He looked at Askwheteau's grinning face and felt a smile come on. He clasped his friend on the shoulder.

"Come on," he said with smile, "let's go."

The two men headed outside to the barn to get the horses ready and load up the wagon. As Uncas got in the driver's seat, he grabbed the reigns when a sudden gust of wind hit him. Uncas inhaled deeply and thought he caught Alice's scent. Then he grinned and shook his head. He looked over at Askwheteau who was now humming happily. Uncas just shook his head and tapped the reigns. If nothing else, he thought, maybe today would be interesting. The wagon jerked and moved out toward town.

The Tavern

Once they retrieved their sea legs, Alice and Elizabeth set about finding their respective lovers. Elizabeth remembered that Askwheteau was jailed in this seaport and that there was a possibility that he would remain there to wait for her return. Alice knew that Uncas had grown up in this part of Delaware but she was not certain if he would return here or not. They had discussed farming in Delaware, but Uncas might have remained with his father in Ken-tuc-kee. Either way, both Alice and Elizabeth realized that finding Uncas and Askwheteau was going to be a very difficult proposition. Still, both women were determined in their search and committed to helping each other to the end.

Alice and Elizabeth decided to ask captains and sailors along the seaport if they had seen Uncas and Askwheteau. However, their descriptions of the man yielded shrugs from the sailors around them. After a thorough search around the dock area, Alice and Elizabeth came up empty. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged. Alice walked over to Elizabeth and the girls clasped arms.

"Come on," said Alice. "Let's find some food."

Arm in arm, the two girls walked toward a local tavern. Behind them, the Indian man followed, watching them carefully.

Inside the tavern, Alice and Elizabeth managed to barter a piece of Alice's jewelry for a hot meal. The girls were happily eating and talking tragedy when the Indian man from the dock approached them. All the color drained from Alice's face. She found herself unable to breathe. Elizabeth immediately became upset.

"Alice! Alice!" she cried. "What is wrong?"

The Indian man sat down next to the girls and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about your friend." said the Indian man. "We are well acquainted."

Elizabeth grabbed Alice's hand in a show of support and glared at their new dinner companion.

"Who are you?" demanded Elizabeth. "What do you want?"

The man smiled in a way that made the women extremely uneasy.

"I'm Charles Adkins." He said politely introducing himself. "I'm here to save my people and you are going to help me."

The Road

Uncas and Askwheteau's were riding happily along when their wagon got stuck in the mud about three miles from town. Uncas sighed and looked at Askwheteau somewhat mockingly.

"I thought you said today was going to be a good day." said Uncas.

Askwheteau looked unfazed by his friend's sarcasm and continued grinning happily.

"Oh, it is my friend," replied Askwheteau. "the wind . . ."

Uncas couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, the wind told you so."

"It did." responded Askwheteau. "You should learn to listen to the wind more."

Not wanting to get into another argument, Uncas sighed and jumped out of the wagon. He gestured impatiently to Askwheteau.

"Come on," said Uncas. "unless you want to be stuck out here all night."

Askwheteau jumped out of the wagon and followed his friend to the back to examine the stuck wheel. Once back there, he clasped Uncas on the back.

"Don't worry my friend," said Askwheteau. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Oh yeah," said Uncas mustering as much sarcasm as he could. "Our wagon got stuck for a reason."

Askwheteau thought of a response, but the look on Uncas's face told him to keep his mouth shut. Askwheteau smiled inwardly. The wind was calling to him, telling him that today everything would change. He wished that Uncas could hear it too. Askwheteau knew that his friend was suffering greatly from the loss of Alice, his brother and father. It is one thing to lose your entire family to death from disease and war, which is what, happened to Askwheteau. No, he thought as the two men struggled with the wheel, it is worst to lose your family to apathy, coldness and misunderstanding. The wind told Askwheteau that Uncas would find his heart healed today.

Both men struggled with the wheel a bit more, but it appeared to be firmly stuck. Overhead, clouds rumbled signaling that a storm was approaching.

The Confrontation

Alice and Elizabeth walked arm in arm out of town with Charles Adkins following closely behind with a gun. Since he confronted them in the tavern, Alice had become mute while Elizabeth fought to keep her friend going. She was not sure how Alice knew this man, but she could tell that Alice and Charles Adkins had parted ways under difficult circumstances. Elizabeth was quietly calculating how the two girls could get out of the situation without endangering themselves, but so far, she could not come up with a good plan. Adkins kept close pace with the girls and began humming as clouds rumbled overhead. For the sake of keeping her own sanity, Elizabeth decided to speak.

"You never told us what you wanted." demanded the frightened girl.

"Yes, I did." said Adkins quietly. "I want you to help me save my people."

"I don't understand." pressed Elizabeth. "Who are your people? Why do you want us to save them?"

Alice who had not spoken since Adkins confronted them suddenly surprised Elizabeth by speaking in a loud clear voice.

"He's an old Mohican chief." stated Alice. "He wants to save his people by forcing them to accept God."

Elizabeth looked at the man horrified. "Why would you do that?"

Adkins smiled at the young girl before jamming his gun into her ribcage.

"The old ways destroyed us." whispered Adkins rather savagely into the girl's ear. "It is only by accepting a new god can our people be saved."

Suddenly furious, Alice turned and shoved Adkins away from Elizabeth. He stumbled but regained his footing. He turned on Alice grinning wildly.

"You are my link to the last of my tribe." said Adkins. "You are my link to Uncas and Chincachgook."

Alice felt herself become sick. As badly as she wanted to see Uncas again, she would have never left England if she thought this madman would follow her to find and destroy the two people she held dear.

"What do you want with them?" she demanded.

"I'm going to save them." Adkins replied.

"They will never accept your new ways." said Alice.

Her answer didn't seem to surprise Adkins. He merely smiled at her and gestured toward the road with his gun.

"Then it is time for our tribe to finally die." He replied.

Alice and Elizabeth resumed their walk arm in arm. Quietly, rain began to follow.

The Final Struggle

Uncas and Askwheteau tried to struggle with the wheel a while longer, but as the rain began to fall, found their efforts becoming futile as the wheel appeared to sink deeper into the ground. To make matters worse, it began to thunder and lightening. Uncas went over to try to calm down his horse, but the animal bucked against him and took off down the road in a fright.

In disgust, Uncas looked over at Askwheteau and said, "I thought you said that this was supposed to be a good day."

However, Uncas found his friend was not looking at him but at the road in front of them. At first, Uncas could not make out anything as the rain was falling so heavily he could barely make out anything in front of him. Yet after a moment, his eyes adjusted and he saw two women, arm-in-arm walking down the road with a man following right behind them. Although that was not unusual, there was something about one of the women that caused him to look closer. At once, Uncas recognized her. It was Alice. His heart let out a cry of joy, but his instincts took over. There was something wrong with this situation. Who was that man? Why did Alice and her companion seem so afraid?

Before he could consider anything, Askwheteau recognized Alice's companion and let out a cry as he ran forward.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Elizabeth!"

Uncas took off after his friend. He had to stop Askwheteau. Something was very wrong with this situation and he did not want his friend getting hurt. Before he could reach him, Uncas heard two gun blasts. Blood sprayed against the rain leaving pellets on Uncas's face. It was Askwheteau. He had been shot twice in the chest. Askwheteau slumped forward and fell face down to the horrified screams of Alice's companion.

Uncas managed to reach his friend's side and turn him over, but one look at his friend's injuries told Uncas there was no hope of saving him. Alice's friend ran to Askwheteau's side and pulled him into her arms, sobbing hysterically. Uncas looked up to see Alice was being held by the arm with a gun to her head. Holding her was his father's old enemy.

"Nootau." Uncas spat out angrily.

The man grinned at him continuing to hold a gun to Alice's head.

"I'm not Nootau anymore." He explained. "I'm Charles Adkins."

"You're a traitor to our people." Uncas yelled.

"And you're not?" roared Adkins, gesturing to Alice. "I heard about you, the last of our tribe, who has a responsibility to his people and what do you do? You fall in love with her!"

For a moment, it seemed to Uncas that time stood still. Alice was silently staring at him with the same look of despair that he recognized when he told her about the deaths of her father and sister. Something stirred in Uncas. He was not going to let Alice feel that pain again no matter what the cost would be to himself. He moved forward and saw Adkins swing the gun around toward him. Uncas could taste death, but accepted it. He saw Alice again. This time it was real. That was enough for him to go to his ancestors with a full heart.

Alice saw that Uncas was going to sacrifice himself for her and tried to grab the gun from Adkins when two shots rang out. All three fell to the ground. Alice got up and looked around wildly. It was Adkins. He had been shot twice through the heart and was lying dead on the road. Alice looked toward Uncas and he was unharmed. Immediately, she went to him and he clasped her in his arms, and then began looking around wildly for the person who did the shooting.

It was Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was walking toward them with his rifle and a big grin on his face. He ejected the shell and knelt down to check Adkins for a pulse. Finding none, he stood up and looked at his brother and Alice, arm-in-arm.

"Well, little brother, you looked like you needed some help as usual." Said Nathaniel. He cocked a grin at Alice. "Miss Alice, always a pleasure."

Alice smiled at Nathaniel and hugged Uncas closer to her. Nathaniel looked past the couple to Askwheteau and Elizabeth still sitting on the road. Elizabeth was stroking Askwheteau's hair and smiling at him. Uncas, Alice and Nathaniel went over to see if they could help, but it was too late. Askwheteau was gone. Alice immediately went to Elizabeth and held her while Nathaniel and Uncas gently removed Askwheteau from Elizabeth's arms. As suddenly as it had begun, the rain ceased. Everyone looked at the sky in amazement.

"I guess the storm is over." said Alice. She looked over at Uncas and grabbed his hand. "it's time to go home."

Uncas squeezed her hand and looked at his brother who tried his best not to roll his eyes at the scene.

"I've got my wagon." said Nathaniel. "I'll bring it over and we can take your friend home."

To everyone's surprise, Elizabeth stood up. She looked down on her lost love with tears in her eyes, but when she looked at Alice, she felt strong and resolute.

"I'm going with him." She said gesturing to Nathaniel. Then she turned to Alice and Uncas. "When we get Askwheteau to his home, I want to make sure that he is buried in the way of his people."

Uncas nodded in agreement, feeling tears in his eyes. Nathaniel looked to object, but one glare from Elizabeth told him to keep his mouth shut. He motioned for her to follow him, and the pair took off toward the woods. Alice and Uncas wrapped their arms around each other and held on. Alice looked up at her lover with solemn eyes.

"Promise me something, Uncas." Said Alice.

"Anything." he responded.

"Promise me that we will never be far away from each other again." Said Alice.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her lips softly. "I promise."

Together, the couple bent down over Askwheteau and began to pray for his soul. Uncas heard his name whispered on the wind and looked over his shoulder. It was the ghost of Askwheteau waving to him. His old friend was smiling. Uncas let his tears free fall and managed to smile back. Then the ghost was gone. Uncas knew that Askwheteau was finally at peace.

Nathaniel and Elizabeth soon returned with Nathaniel's wagon and the two men loaded Askwheteau's body in the rear. Elizabeth sat in the back with her lover and Alice and Uncas sat up front with Nathaniel. Slowly the wagon made its way home.


	10. Final Chapter

I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story thus far. I never expected the reaction I got from it, but I am thrilled and grateful. Thanks so much and I look forward to hearing from future readers.

Chapter Ten: Home

The wagon made its way slowly over the caravan route. Uncas knew that he should have reached his father's house hours ago, but with his two babies finally sleeping, he did not want to disturb their rest. Alice, his wife, was also asleep having spent the last two nights taking care of the babies while Uncas slept so he could drive the wagon during the day.

His wife. His babies.

Uncas savored being able to use those words to describe the people he loved so much. He looked over at Alice fast asleep with her arms wrapped around their son and daughter and his heart warmed in a way that always surprised him. When she had left for London, he was convinced that he would never see her again. Her reappearance on the road that day in Delaware convinced him that fate decided to be kind and return his love to him.

Unfortunately, fate had not been kind to the people closest to him and Alice.

Nathaniel did meet his end toward the end of the French and Indian war. His raiding party went on one last raid on a French camp only to find themselves ambushed. Nathaniel fought heroically to save his men, but died at the hands of a Huron warrior who some whisper was the illegitimate son of Magua, the Huron leader killed by Chincachgook some years ago. Uncas mourned the death of his beloved brother and honored him by naming his son Nathaniel.

Elizabeth's fate was equally cruel. After losing Askwheteau a second time, she decided to go it alone and disappeared into the woods. Alice and Uncas begged her to make their home hers, but Elizabeth, who seemed to have found strength through loss, refused and one foggy morning, she left to meet her fate. At first, Elizabeth seemed to thrive. She found Askwheteau's tribe and joined them. Alice received word that Elizabeth was even considering accepting an offer of marriage. After several months of no news, Alice and Uncas became worried and Uncas traveled north to Askwheteau's tribe to see if he could find news about Elizabeth. What he found was a tribe decimated by disease—smallpox. Elizabeth was one of its unfortunate victims. As a tribute to her friend's memory, Alice named their daughter, Elizabeth.

Uncas thought upon the loss of so many with great sadness. He wondered why he had been favored when others had not. Alice always told him not to dwell too much on it, but Uncas never wanted to forget how lucky he was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a female voice from behind him.

Uncas grinned and turned to see his wife, his Alice smiling up at him.

"Just thinking that I'm the luckiest person in the world." replied her husband.

Alice grinned back at her husband. "I guess that makes two of us."

Alice sat up quietly and moved silently into the passenger's seat beside her husband. She looked back around and her babies were still asleep. Alice took her husband's hand and looked out on the horizon.

"Are we close?" she asked.

"I think so." replied Uncas. "Hopefully, we will get there before nightfall."

Alice smiled at her husband. "I have faith in you."

Uncas smiled back and the two rode in silence until the smoke from Chincachgook's chimney appeared.

Hearing his son's wagon approaching, Chincachgook was waiting for them to arrive. By this time, Nathaniel and Elizabeth were awake and waiting to jump into their grandfather's arms. Chincachgook grabbed his grandchildren down from the wagon and smothered them with kisses. He put them down and the kids ran into the warm, well-lit cabin. Then he turned to Alice and helped her down. The two embraced and Uncas was pleased to see his father and his wife had managed to turn their relationship around. Chincachgook smiled at his son and Uncas smiled back. Then Uncas took the wagon around the side of the cabin and fed and watered the horses. Before going in, he stood outside for a moment and listened to the sounds around him. He could hear his children laughing, his wife teasing his father and the wind whispering the words of spirits from his past. With a smile, Uncas decided to go in and join the warmth of his family. His happiness was not so far away this time. Now, he was home.


End file.
